Pilgrim-class Battleship
One of the latest battleship from Kahada Motors, following Renewal Operation. The Kahada Union hoped to reinvent its fleet, replacing the bulkier ''Harrison-class battleships''. The RO starting back in 86AF, the first six Pilgrims ''were completed by 91AF. With the war knocking at the door, the Pilgrims were teamed with the Harrison to protect the System, where they proved to be an extremely powerful defense force. =Background Information= Development The ''Pilgrim is a product of the Renewal Operation to modernize and update the aging Kahada Union fleet which, though effect at peace keeping and protecting the trade lanes, had begin to fall behind those of surrounding systems. Originally what was wanted was a dreadnaught, but the staggering cost of such a vessel would be better spent in getting two battleships instead which would offer more tactical and strategic flexibility than a single warship. The fact these vessel would also act as carrier would go a long way into besting the other designs that were drafted. Being built for height, the ship would feature a intricate loading and launch mechanism, allowing it to quickly launch craft by shuffling down the craft from storage via multiple elevators which also served as a hanger and maintainence facility can then be launched from the main launch bay at the front of the vessel. Role The'' Pilgrim'' is a mix of a carrier and a battleship boasting thick armour and a moderate complement. This vessel can take on other warships while serving as one of the main transport vessels in the Kahada Union's fleet, carrying a reasonable complement of troops and equipment. Weapons The main weapon of the'' Pilgrim is its massive rail cannon which is mounted on the front for use as an anti-ship weapon being best suited for long-range combat. This can also be used to seige worlds or stations from afar. Most of the weapons, however, are mounted on the sides of the vessel due to the fact the main gun and the launch bay take up the most space. Twenty-one turrets are mounted on each side to fend off other warships at mid-short range that are supported by ten missile pods along each side of the hull that are meant to strike at any target within range depending on the ammunition loaded. Underneath the ships are 8 HMVs launchers, allowing it to drop HMVs from orbit onto a planet below or be launched onto vessels below the ''Pilgrim. new HMVs can be loaded the moment the drop pods have been cleared and a new pod loaded into the launcher. Speed and Defense Pilgrims boast a moderately thick hull and shielding for protection against incoming threats, though its large capacity does allow it to hold engineering teams who can be dispatched to areas of the vessel to aid with repairs and maintainence. Speed-wise, the Pilgrim is a moderately powered vessel with two nuclear powered reactors supported by replaceable nuclear cells allowing this vessel to operate for extended periods of time. Category:Ships